


Not Just Another Teen Romance (Avengers x Reader)

by magickweaver



Series: Not Just Another Teen Romance - With Endings Galore... [1]
Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Alternate Universe! Avengers, Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fluff n Other Stuff, Romance, Teen Romance and Stuff, avengers high school au, teenagers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickweaver/pseuds/magickweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every teenager gets nervous when they move to a new town. You were still getting used to the fact that you were going to start from scratch, trying to make new friends, familiarise yourself with a new school, and learning how to get around. But, when your neighbours decide to welcome your family to the neighbourhood, you hit it off immediately with Steve, Tony, and Bucky. And when you're invited to a movie later that evening, you become fast friends with the rest of the group. </p><p>And, of course, they're all extremely attractive to you, and they all seem to be taking a real liking to you. It's not long before you find yourself with crushes on all of them, and each of them are trying for your attention. But the question that you have to answer is... Who will you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS PART OF A SERIES WITH MULTIPLE ENDINGS. IN THIS VERSION, THE READER ENDS UP IN A POLY RELATIONSHIP WITH THE AVENGERS.
> 
> Other endings will be released after this work is finished. <3

_2:35 pm_

After for what had seemed like an eternity, you had finally unpacked your room. As you plugged you phone charger into an outlet, you sighed, deciding to go and open your window so that everything would quit smelling like freshly installed carpet. You took a deep breath after you did so; happy the outside air was able to clear out the smell of chemicals from your nose completely. You smiled slightly to yourself, thinking that this place might not be so bad at all. 

Maybe you had been too harsh when you judged the small town as soon as you had moved in. Of course, it wasn’t like you were completely happy about moving out across the country. You had to leave you friends, the familiar surroundings, everything that you had grown up around. But thank goodness that you weren’t forced to move in halfway through sophomore year like your parents had wanted to. It was just easier to come in as a new kid at the beginning of junior year, that way everyone had to introduce themselves. It was always awkward as hell when you were the only person who had to do it. Even if half the class wasn’t even really paying any attention. You laughed quietly at yourself, shaking your head and looking at the house across from you. Since you had moved in to a cul-de-sac, the houses around the bend were pushed close together, so the window across from you was probably just over five feet away from your own. 

And it just so happened that the blinds were wide open, allowing you to see the person that had just entered the room you were looking into. He glanced around, catching sight that your window had been pushed open. He opened his own window wider, and smiled when he saw you, “Hey! I assume you’re one of the neighbours my parents are getting ready to come and welcome?”

You blinked, smiling back at him, blushing when you realised he didn’t have a shirt on. “Yeah, I guess so… I didn’t know people actually welcomed you to the neighbourhood anymore. I thought that just happened in old movies.”

The boy laughed, flashing a wide, charming smile that all girls fell for at you, “My parents are pretty old fashioned. My mom is convinced she’s from the 40’s.”

You blinked, before nodding, “Are you gonna come along?” He nodded, before getting up and grabbing a shirt. 

“My friend too. His name is Bucky. And I overheard Mrs Stark talking about tagging along.” He said, sitting on his windowsill and leaning out slightly, giving you a small, two-fingered salute. “Name’s Steve, by the way.” 

You nodded, giving him a friendly smile and mimicking his action. He laughed slightly, smiling a bit more cheerily at you, “I think I like you.” He tilted his head, his eyes lighting up as a ray of sunlight hit them. “Nah, I know I like you.” 

With a small laugh, you heard someone calling Steve’s name, causing him to stand up and smirk, “It seems as if we’re about to meet.”

With a shrug, you giggled, “I hope you’re as cute looking as you said you were.”

Steve gave you a large smile, calling at you as he shut his window, “You know I am!” You watched him for a couple more seconds, before turning and going to inform your parents of the fact that your neighbours were coming to welcome them to the neighbourhood. You called from the top of the stairs, watching as your mother and father stopped trying to set up the entertainment centre, instead turning to look up at you. 

“Just to let you know, some people are coming to welcome us… Like… Three families or whatever.” You said, smiling at them. 

Your mother laughed, standing up and dusting off her hands and straightening her shirt, “And how’d you know this?”

“There’s a guy who lives next door. Told me his parents were gonna come over, along with two others.” You shrugged, leaning against the bannisters. Your mother rose a brow, a look coming on to her face that only mothers could pull off. 

“Was he cute?” She asked simply, causing you to blush furiously and hide your face. You really didn’t want to admit the fact that he was indeed cute, much less say that you thought he was hot! Your mother, however, didn’t need you to actually answer her question. She knew it in the way that you blushed and turned away from her that you thought he was attractive. “I’m looking forward to seeing this boy. What was his name, (Name)?”

You sighed heavily, slowly making your way down the stairs in order to talk more closely to her. You didn’t want to keep yelling from where you were. “Steve. Kinda like the All-American type.” You paused to give a soft laugh, “It’d be the icing on the cake if he was the star-quarterback at the school’s Varsity football team.”

Your mother smirked widely at you, perking up when she heard the doorbell ring, a pretty chiming sound that actually sounded somewhat pleasant compared to all of the annoying ones you’d heard in your life. Your mother immediately went to the door, and your father trailed behind her, curious as to whom everyone was. You stood next to your father, leaning against him slightly, smiling as he wrapped an arm gingerly about your shoulders like all dads do when their daughters lean close to them. Your mother opened the door, giving them all a happy smile, “Good morning! You must be our new neighbours!”

Steve’s mother spoke first, her voice thick with a pretty Irish accent, stepping forward and speaking with a smile in her voice, “Yes! We are, we’re the Rogers. My name is Sarah.” She paused, pointing to her husband, who smiled and waved politely, giving a nod to your father. “And this is my husband Joseph!” She laughed, pulling Steve forward and presenting him, nearly disappearing behind Steve’s larger frame. “And, this is my son, Steve.” 

Steve gave a somewhat shy smile, putting one hand in his back pocket while his other waved at your mother. He glanced around the entryway of your house, pausing and smiling much more confidently at you. You blushed in response, giving him a small smile and casting your gaze down to the floor. 

Sarah laughed softly, stepping out from behind her son as your mother welcomed them all inside. They all came inside in a single file line, and your mother was just about to shut the door behind them as another family came up. Steve turned, smiling at the boy that trailed behind his parents. “Buck!” 

Your mother turned to look at them, smiling and greeting them again. You watched as they introduced themselves, both of the mothers, Sarah and Winnie stood together, chattering away as the fathers; Joseph and George came over to talk to your own dad. 

Slipping away from them, you wandered over to Bucky and Steve, smiling quietly at them as you approached. “So… You’re Bucky.” You pointed at the brunette, watching him nod and cross his arms over his broad chest. 

“The one and only.” He said, tipping his head at his friend as he asked you, “What year are you going into?”

“Junior. What about you?” You looked over the two of them, thinking that they were both seniors. They were remarkably huge, and the fact that both Steve and Bucky had stubble just starting to show up along their cheeks, you could only assume that they were older than you were. You wouldn’t even be surprised if they weren’t in high school at all! 

Bucky pointed at the both of them, “We’re both seniors.” Steve nodded, smiling softly and wrapping a playful arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “Both on varsity football, actually. You like football?” The brunette asked you, putting a hand on his hip. 

You shrugged slowly; deciding to play a little joke on them, especially since the two of them probably ate, drank, and slept while thinking about football. “I mean, I went to a football game when I was younger. And the head coach flipped a coin, and for the rest of the game, the players kept yelling ‘get the quarterback!’ I think that’s pretty weird, it’s only twenty-five cents, you know?”

Watching their faces contort into a look of pure horror, you couldn’t help but brace yourself against the wall to keep from doubling over with laughter. When the two friends caught on that you were only jesting with them, they huffed, muttering something before playfully calling you out, shaking their heads at you and wagging their fingers. You giggled, before jumping when you heard the doorbell ring again. 

Steve looked at the door, humming, “That must be Tony and his parents.” He glanced at you, poking your shoulder, “Tony’s one of the younger ones in our group. He’s a junior.” You nodded slowly at that statement, looking over as your mother rushed over to greet her newest guests. 

“Wow, I wasn’t aware I was hosting a party at my house! We haven’t even gotten our cable set up!” Your mother joked with the newcomers, laughing with them happily. 

“We’re the Stark family!” A pretty, bell-like voice chimed from the door, “My name is Maria, my husband, Howard, and my son, Tony!” 

Your mother greeted all of them cheerfully, welcoming them in like she had done with the others. “I say, are there any girls around in this neighbourhood? All I’ve been meeting are the sons!” She exclaimed, shutting the door after they all entered. 

Maria giggled quietly, nodding, “One. The Romanov family has a daughter. She lives a couple doors down from you all.”

You turned back to Bucky and Steve, who were waving Tony over. The younger boy came over, standing next to you and greeting you in a rather friendly manner. Steve motioned to you, introducing you quickly.

“This is (Name). She’s a junior too.” 

Tony nodded, giving you a happy look, “Thank god. What classes you gonna go into?”

You thought for a moment, chewing on your lip and trying to remember what you had registered for. You chewed on the tip of your thumb, still thinking as you spoke. “Chemistry, AP English, Psych, AP US History, and…” You bit your lip a little harder, forgetting what math class that you had signed up for, “Oh! Intro Calc, and I think I signed up for French III.” 

The three boys nodded all in unison, seemingly impressed with your class choices. You blushed softly, looking down at the floor and laughing slightly shyly, “The last school I came from was a pretty intense school, and I’m kinda used to being in advanced classes.”

Tony patted your shoulder, laughing, “Don’t mind these two dolts. They’ve got half their brains knocked out from four years straight of football. I’m glad someone intelligent is joining the group.” He said, making a point to tease the other two. 

Bucky lunged forward at Tony, punching his shoulder hard, which made Tony move back a few steps, immediately rubbing his shoulder. Bucky looked back at you, “I’m gonna be in intro Calc too. I certainly hope we get the same class period.” He winked at you, laughing softly. 

You blushed harder, laughing and nodding slowly, “Yeah, that would be fun, huh?” You bit your lip, not entirely sure if Bucky was starting to flirt with you or not. You definitely thought that he was attractive, too. They all were! 

In the back of your mind, you thought to yourself, _If the rest of their group is this attractive, I’m gonna have a really interesting year._

XXX

It turned out that you got along really well, and before you all knew it you were sitting in the kitchen laughing and joking with each other. 

Before long, Tony poked your leg, perking up and letting his eyes go wide, “Hey! I’ve got an idea!” 

Steve glanced over at him, raising a brow, “You gonna invite her?”

Tony nodded, smiling and turning towards you, “Tonight, our group is gonna go to a drive-in movie place, and Buck just got a giant pick-up truck. We’re all going to sit in the back after grabbing pizzas and chill. You wanna come?”

You laughed, smiling widely and tilting your head, “What movie?”

Tony blinked, snapping his fingers in thought, “Ah… Oh! Dazed and Confused.” 

Steve and Bucky laughed, smirking widely and muttering what you assumed was an inside joke. You smiled at the two of them, hopping off the countertop, “That sounds really fun, actually. I’ve just gotta make sure that’s okay with my parents.” You smiled, motioning into the other room, where you heard all the adults laughing with each other. Compared to how loud the four of you were being in the kitchen, it sounded like they were having a demure dinner party. You smiled at them as you entered, happy that you weren’t interrupting them during the middle of something. 

“Hey, mom, dad?” You started off, smiling quietly at the other parents in the room as you addressed yours. 

Your parents perked up at you, smiling gently, “What is it, (Name)?” Your father asked, playing with your mother’s hand gently. 

You hummed, taking in a breath before starting; “Tony invited me along with them to go to a drive-in movie with all of them. We’re basically gonna get pizza and chill at the movie.” 

Your parents looked at each other, looking as if they were communicating through some sort of mind-connection. After a few moments, they turned back to you, the both of them smiling and nodding, “Sure! What movie?”

“Dazed and Confused, I think.” You said. 

Your parents laughed, shaking their heads slowly and smirking slightly, “Fun movie. You can go, and if anything funny happens you’ve got a couple massive football players to protect all of you, huh?” Your mother said, smiling softly at you. You nodded, blushing yet again.


	2. Pizza Makes The Best of Friends

_6:00 pm_

You were waiting up in your room, not really paying attention to the YouTube video you were watching, too excited to pay attention. You had been pretty lonely ever since you had left your old town, since the drive mostly made you want to sleep and try to watch movies. Doing anything else pretty much mode you sick to the stomach, so you avoided anything that involved reading. Which sadly, included texting. So being around people who were actually your age was like a breath of fresh air for you. When you heard your phone go off, you jumped and yelped in happiness. It was from Steve, and you barely got past reading his name before you were flying around the room in order to put your shoes on. You grabbed your bag eagerly, rushing down the stairs. 

Along the way, you called out to your parents, “They’re here, so I’m going now! See you all later!” You ran out of the house before you could hear them reply, catching sight of the massive pickup truck parked just in front of your house. Steve and Tony were sitting in the truck bed, along with a smaller girl, whose hair was the colour of a campfire. 

“Hop in the back with us, or go and meet Pietro and Loki!” Steve called out to you. 

The redhead looked at Steve with a perked brow, “She hasn’t met me yet! What am I, chopped liver?” She scoffed at Steve, before waving at you cheerfully, “Heyya. You’re (Name)?”

You nodded, deciding to hop in to the back. “The one and only.” You laughed, sliding over to sit with them. You noticed that Steve say in front of a bundle of blankets, and Tony was holding down an assortment of lawn pillows. You rose a brow, nodding at the bundles, “This certainly seems like you guys have done it a lot.”

Tony shook his head, “We’ve done it all summer. This is the first time we’ve taken this truck, though.” You smiled softly as he spoke, leaning against the side of the bed, curling your knees up to your chest. Steve watched you quietly, glancing over at Natasha. 

After a bit, the redhead spoke up, giving you a pretty smile, “So, junior?” She started, leaning forward while resting her hands on her knees. You nodded quickly in response.

“Yep… Are you a senior?” You asked. 

Nat Nodded, laughing, “Yeah, I am. I feel so old around you two.” She nodded at both you and Tony. Tony flipped her off casually, scooting closer to you and putting and arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to him. You bit the inside of your lip, feeling a soft heat rise in your cheeks. 

“We’re the best class ever! Your senior class sucks. Class of 2018 is where it’s at.” Tony countered, making faces at the older girl. 

Steve laughed, shrugging and turning his head to look at Natasha, “Well, there are more juniors than seniors now.” 

You smiled as Nat smirked slightly, giving a very quiet giggle. “That’s true. But we’re bigger.”

Tony scoffed, “Not all of us.” He looked pointedly at Steve and winking. It took you a moment before you understood the innuendo that he was making. When you did, you blushed a bit harder, yelping when Steve lunged forward to smack at Tony. Tony let go of you almost immediately, moving to hit him back, and before you knew it they had a full-blown wrestling match going on. 

Your face must have been a look of utter shock and horror, because Natasha gave you a sympathetic look, opening her arms for you, “C’mere, cutie. You’ll be safer over here.” She beckoned, making small, twirling motions with her hands. She had all of the grace of a ballerina in those hands, and you wondered if she was a dancer. Instantly you slid over, happily taking refuge with the redhead. Your arms instinctively went around her waist, while hers went to rest on your shoulders. “I’m Natasha. I just realised you never got around to asking because of these _duraki_.”

You glanced back over at the two wrestling boys, stifling a giggle when Tony’s shirt got pulled over his head. You blushed quite heavily when you saw his chest, taking a few moments to shamelessly appreciate how toned and… Well, gorgeous it was. You felt Natasha shift behind you, leaning down to whisper in your ear, “If you think Tony’s chest looks nice, wait until you see Steve or Bucky’s. I’d eat god damn vegetables off of those washboards that they’ve got.”

You giggled, biting your lip and whispering back, “So good you’ll forget the whipped cream?”

Natasha’s head bobbed up and down rapidly, making an exaggerated motion of licking at her lips hungrily. “You’re damn right, honey.” You laughed along with her, a small flush resting on your cheeks. You noticed how good Natasha smelled too, the smooth scent of brown sugar and vanilla giving you a sense of comfort as you curled up next to her. 

A while later, you felt the truck stop, parking in a small lot. You glanced around, your eyes landing on a neon sign that proudly displayed a slice of pizza. You heard the driver door open and close soon after, and you smiled at Bucky as he came over to you, “Kay, you losers. Hand over some money for the foods.” You shifted off to the side, watching as Nat flipped him off before digging out a slightly crumpled five-dollar bill from her bag. You followed suit, handing it over once you found it. 

Bucky smiled, collecting the bills from the four of you, “So, we’re good with three large pepperonis and two bottles of coke?” The four of you nodded in unison, before Steve sat up, giving a soft gasp. 

“Wait! Don’t forget those breadsticks!” He called out, watching as Bucky gave him a thumb’s up as he waltzed over to the small building that had the smell of pizza coming strongly from the front doors. 

“You two done fighting?” You inquired, curling back up next to Natasha. You didn’t want to be in the middle of another wrestling match again, and you knew Natasha wouldn’t care to get involved with either of them. Tony simply smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest and looking the two of you over. “What?” You finally said, his gaze starting to make you squirm. 

“I’m surprised you two aren’t making out by now. Nat didn’t jump all over you like I thought that she would.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, sighing and purring coolly at Tony, “I do like to get to know someone first before I jump on them, you know.”

Tony gave her a look of disbelief, his brows rising considerably. “What about when we all went bowling last summer and we found you practically fucking Aaron from French in the back room?”

Natasha groaned, “I was half drunk! You all seem to forget we raided your parents’ liquor cabinet before we went.”

Tony gave a large, confident smirk, casting a haughty look at Steve who was too preoccupied with his phone to notice. “And goody-two-shoes Rogers didn’t even touch a drop of that stuff.”

You heard a low groan from the blonde, your gaze drawing over to him as he put his phone down to address Tony. “I had a six am football practice the next morning, you ass. I wasn’t going to try and fight through a hangover while I was trying to lift and do running exercises. And somebody had to drive all you idiots around, too.”

Smirking slowly, you glanced over at Tony, nodding, “He’s right. And I bet he had a whole lot of fun laughing at how you were acting.” 

You saw Steve crack a large smile, giving a deep, rumbling laugh that made your own giggle bubble up from your throat, “Oh, definitely! Especially Bucky and Pietro. They both started flirting with the same pole, and then tried to fight each other. But they just held each other’s hands and pushed.”

You practically snorted at the imagination of Bucky fighting with someone in such a way, where they were really just pushing the other person away. Rolling your eyes playfully, you looked back over at Natasha, “Sooo.” You started. 

Natasha smiled at you, reaching up to play with a bit of her curled hair, brushing some of her bangs out of her face, “Sooo…” She continued, laughing and looking into your eyes happily. You blinked at the intensity of her gaze, not expecting the strong, almost intimidating feeling that you received as you looked back up at her. She smirked slightly at you, her eyes twinkling with amusement. 

X

In less than an hour, you arrived at the drive-in movie theatre. You looked around, taking in all of the unfamiliar sights, especially since there hadn’t been a drive-in where you had lived before. You thought that those kinds of things just existed in old movies from the eighties, and you were convinced that they had done extinct. Your face must have expressed all your inner thoughts, because Steve leant over, tugging on your sleeve slightly, “This is one of the last ones in the entire state. Don’t worry; you didn’t live in a weird town. In fact, our town is weird because we have one.”

You nodded, smiling at the blonde as he glanced around, one of his hands going to grip the side of the truck bed as Bucky drove over a small bump in the road. “How does it work?”

Steve smiled wider at you, motioning to the inside of the truck, “There’s a private radio station that the managers run the audio from, and the movie plays on a giant screen over there.” He tapped the window on the back of the cab. “This rolls down, so we’ll hear the sound and stuff from the radio.” He smiled wider when you got an excited look in your eyes, pointing at the blankets and pillows. 

“Those must be comfy, huh?” You looked over at them, reaching over and poking one of the fluffier blankets that was on top of the bundle. 

Steve followed your gaze, “Totally.” 

Tony picked that moment to interject, “It was even better when I had a girlfriend. That was super cosy.”

Steve rolled his eyes, sighing heavily, “Fun for you, but you seem to forget that people don’t like the sound of sucking-face and moaning that sounds like it’s coming from amateur porn.” 

You made a face at Tony, “Dude, you didn’t even bother to try and find somewhere to make out inside of the truck?” You paused, giving Tony another look, “Never mind, I think they’re glad that you guys didn’t find some privacy.”

Steve groaned quietly, “You’re totally right, (Name). And Bucky refuses to let anyone fuck in his car except if it’s him and his girl.”

Natasha made a soft noise, rolling her shoulders and tipping her head back and forth, “I mean, that makes sense. I wouldn’t want some other person doing it in the back of my car.”

Steve shrugged, “I wouldn’t want to get it on in the back of a car either way. Too small, even in the back.”

You laughed, “You’re the size of a mountain, of course you’d think that!”

Steve smirked widely at you, his sky-blue eyes flashing at you as he leaned closer to you, his tone going much more flirtatious, “I wouldn’t want my girl crammed back their either. There’s a reason why I’ve got a queen sized bed.”

Taking in a sharp breath, you couldn’t help but squeak, the both of your eyes going wide, and your gaze dropping to your feet, your face probably glowing red from how hot it was. You heard Natasha laugh coolly, patting your shoulders, “Oh, Stevie, she’s definitely not used to how you can be sometimes.” She glanced down at you, giving a very soft giggle at how glazed over your look had become. Steve smiled at you; the slightly lusty look gone from his eyes, now replaced with good-natured humour. 

“You’re adorable, sweetheart.” He mused, stretching slightly and giving a soft grunt, “I’m definitely glad I’ve got the house next to you.”

Tony sighed heavily, “Yep. Lucky as hell. Aren’t your windows pretty close together too?”

You blushed even further, you definitely weren’t used to people so casually sharing their attraction towards you! In fact, you barely ever heard anyone calling you adorable, or confessing as to how they’d want you in their bed! You shivered slightly, a small voice in the back of your head telling you to embrace it. 

“They are.” Steve said, standing up again and hopping out from the truck’s bed, opening the back of the bed and grabbing blankets to unfold them. Natasha slid away from you, giving you a happy look, motioning for you to follow her. Bucky had parked pretty close to the screen, so that all of you could lie down in the back and watch comfortably without having to strain your necks or try and prop yourselves up on pillows. 

It was pretty ingenious, and in the back of your head you wondered how long it took them to perfect the setup. You sighed happily, watching Bucky bring out some mats from the back of his truck, placing them down on the cold metal floor of the flatbed. Two more guys came out of the truck pretty soon, the both of them holding the food. 

You tilted your head at the sharp contrast between their appearances; one of the boys was a platinum blonde, wearing a white t-shirt and a comfy pair of blue plaid pyjama pants. The other had inky black hair, wearing nothing but black and deep greens. He wore a tight fitting emerald shirt under a worn black jacket, and his skinny jeans looked like they actually fit him. You found yourself staring at the two of them, only noticing when they gave you funny looks, before stopping and realising who you were. “Oh! You’re (Name)! You just moved in, right?” 

“Oh, yeah! I am!” You started off with a pretty laugh, running a hand through your hair gently, kind of fluffing it up to make it look a little more voluminous. “I haven’t seen you two before. You live in the cul-de-sac, right?”

The white-haired one nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and settling in a casual pose, the dark-haired boy leaning against the side of the truck. “Yep, the both of us do. This is Loki,” He paused to point to the black-haired teen, who gave you a small, quirky smirk, giving a two-fingered wave. 

With a curious hum, you cocked your head to the side, “Loki? That’s a very interesting name… It’s Norwegian, right?”

Loki gave a quiet laugh, nodding, his deep green eyes flashing humorously, “After the Norse God of Mischief. My parents thought they were being clever.”

“Do you live up to the name, at least?” You mused, tapping your fingertips against your bottom lip. The blonde laughed, playfully punching Loki on the shoulder. 

“Definitely. Plays the best pranks you’d ever think of. Oh, I’m Pietro, by the way.” He smiled, giving you a wave. 

Loki laughed again, a low, rumbling sound from his chest, glancing at the rest of the group setting up the back of the truck, “I’ve got several planned for the first day of school.” He hummed, a very mischievous twinkle coming into his eye. You couldn’t help but bit your lip, your smile threatening to consume all of your face. Loki gave you a look, chuckling softly and running a hand through his shoulder-length locks, “But I think I’ll have to plan one for you. A little initiation prank, so to speak.” 

“Oh? That’ll be real fun for me, huh?” You joked, wrapping your arms around yourself, looking between the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duraki - Fools


	3. Climbing Through the Window

After all of the blankets, pillows, and cushions had been placed down in the bed of Bucky’s truck, you all settled down. At first, you hadn’t thought that all of you would fit, especially with how massive some of the boys were. Namely Bucky, Steve, and Pietro. But, you did!

In fact, you found yourself curled up in between Pietro and Natasha. The both of them wrapped an arm behind the pillow you were leaning up against, being very open about being close and cuddly with you. Natasha smirked down at you, absentmindedly playing with a lock of your hair. “Have you ever seen this movie?” She asked you, making sure to whisper it in your ear as not to disturb the others, whispering made her husky-toned voice just a bit deeper, which was actually rather attractive, and made you shiver despite yourself. 

You shook your head slowly, just before Pietro piped up, turning to face you. “Neither have I, but I haven’t seen a lot of American films.” He said, flashing a crooked smile at you, which made him have an adorable boyish charm that you always melted for in the guys you liked. 

You rose a brow at him, trying to pinpoint where his accent was from. You bit your lip in thought, _It’s definitely Eastern European…_

When you were silent for a few long moments, Pietro smiled wider, “Starts with an S, _draga_.”

You squeaked softly to yourself, your mind going blank at the way he purred the last word. Natasha chuckled low, her arms wrapping securely around your waist. Her head came to rest on your shoulder, “Sokovia. Right in between the Czech Republic and Hungary.” 

Pietro gasped, his electric blue eyes flashing mischievously, “Natasha! I had no clue that you passed maps in history!”

The older redhead rolled her eyes, grumbling something in a language that you couldn’t understand. You assumed it was Russian, mostly because of her name, as well as the accent she got when she spoke it. She smacked Pietro’s arm for good measure, sighing and hugging you a bit closer, kind of like a teddy bear. “This is why I like (Name) better than you, Pietro.” 

The platinum-blonde gasped, pretending to start whimpering and crying. Natasha gave another groan, although this one was softer than the last time, muttering under her breath. “Damn juniors.” 

Since her mouth was right next to your ear, you heard it rather clearly, scoffing quietly and shifting around to look at her directly, “Hey! You’re practically cuddling with a junior right now, and I don’t see you complaining.” 

The redhead hummed, giving a lazy shrug and turning her attention to the movie’s opening credits, not bothering to argue with you. You did the same, hearing the group start to quiet down significantly. After a few minutes, Pietro rolled off to grab pizza, ending up talking to Steve for a bit. You smiled when you saw Loki coming to lounge in Pietro’s spot, shooting a small smile at you. He held a half empty plastic cup of coke, taking a long sip of the fizzy brown liquid before he started to talk to you. 

“You look a little bored.” Loki commented, glancing up at the movie screen when he heard one of the actors exclaim. 

You laughed quietly at the teenage antics that were being acted out, turning your head and shaking it as you returned your attention to the raven-haired teen sitting next to you. “Nah, just really comfy.” You sighed happily, watching what was happening on the screen. 

Loki decided to move a little closer to you, resting his head against the top of the pillow, his arms slung comfortably across his chest. 

You quietly remarked at how cuddly everyone was with you, since your friends at your old school hardly ever slept in the same bed at sleepovers! You simply assumed that since it was a small town, everyone grew up with everyone, and they just learned to treat each other affectionately. Which meant that they had eagerly accepted you into their group, and definitely weren’t afraid to show you that they liked you. That thought made you smile widely, humming and immediately shifting closer to Loki, since Natasha had moved off to get more pizza as well. You shivered slightly at the loss of warmth from the redhead, pulling up a stray blanket and tossing it over both you and Loki. He smiled softly at you, allowing himself to lean closer and wrap an arm across your shoulders, pulling you into his chest. You blushed at such intimate contact, but happily accepted the warmth that he gave you, even though his hands were absolutely freezing. 

You grabbed his hand, lacing your fingers through his and pulling it under the blanket, starting to massage his palm, “You know that cold hands mean bad circulation.” You murmured, giggling when he sighed quietly, shaking his head. 

“I’m well aware, dear. My parents always tell me the exact same thing.” He paused, looking down at where his hand was under the blanket, “And I believe my mother does the exact same thing. Except I’m not going to try and pull away from you.” He tapped your cheek with a fingertip, laughing quietly, “You do it much more gently than she ever does.”

You shrug slowly, continuing to rub his hand, trying to warm it up a bit. When you didn’t feel his hand warming up, you gave up, returning to just holding his hand. “I see that your hand just wants to be cold.” You huffed, pretending to be distressed about it, “I’ll just leave it then. Maybe it’ll fall off or something.” 

Loki laughed a bit louder at you, making a hurt noise in the back of his throat, “You don’t care about my hand warming up anymore?” 

You shook your head, a large smile starting to form on your face. “Nope. It can fall off for all I care, because I tried to help it, and it didn’t want my help.”

Loki hummed, looking down and chastising his hand, shaking his head and clicking his tongue softly, “Such a brat. But then again, I am too.”

“You’re a brat?” You smirked, tapping his cheek with a finger like he had done to you. 

Loki gave a soft nod, playing with your hair and brushing his fingers through it gingerly, “Of course I am.” 

Over the next hour or so, the two of you continued to talk, more so paying attention to each other than the movie. Of course, every so often you would also start to talk to the other people in the group, but you mainly got to know Loki. By the time the movie was over, you had a secret alliance, which was formed after he discovered that you adored mischievous antics as much as he did. After that, you had planned several tricks to play on all of them, and you had even started to help Loki with the prank that he was planning to play on the first day of school. The others started to groan when they heard you giggling like kindergartners over something particularly evil, trying to have the two of you separated so the both of you couldn’t plan anything else. 

Of course, it only worked for a little bit, since the others often got distracted with what was happening on the screen, allowing you and Loki to sneak back together for a little bit. 

When the movie was over, the two of you finally separated, as you were interested in what Steve and Bucky were chatting about as they gathered up all of the trash that had accumulated in the bed of the truck. You inserted yourself seamlessly into the conversation, picking up some of the napkins that Natasha and Bucky had started to throw at each other halfway through the movie. 

You were just able to catch the end of what Steve was saying when you came over, “-anted to go on a camping trip. I didn’t want to go, so they’re letting me stay home.”

“That sounds like a killer chance to have a party.” You mused, smirking up at Steve and laughing, “You could have the entire block lit up.”

Steve shrugged, laughing, “I would, if my parents weren’t friends with everybody in the neighbourhood. They’d find out if I had gone out to lunch the day they were gone. I was just thinking of having Buck over.”

You smiled cutely, tilting your head, “Awh, not even gonna bother to invite your newest neighbour?”

Steve shrugged, “I didn’t think you’d be too interested in watching two dorks screwing around in an open-world game. But if you want to, you could totally come over.”

You smiled, following the both of them over to a large trashcan and dumping the armful of napkins you held. _Where in the hell did they get all these napkins? I didn’t see this many over by them!_

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” You smirked, tilting your head and asking curiously, “What open world were you going to play?”

Steve shrugged, looking over at Bucky, “No clue. Maybe Skyrim or something. Unless you had a suggestion.” 

You smiled, laughing softly and shaking your head, “I would suggest the Sims, but I doubt you two would want to spend your entire night trying to manage a household.”

Bucky grimaced, before shaking his head rather quickly, “No way. I killed my entire family within three days.” 

Steve laughed loudly, tipping his head back and resting a hand across his abdomen, “He swears that the ghosts of that family still haunt him, and will randomly delete files on his computer.” Steve paused, his bright eyes glistening with amused tears, “I think he’s just crazy.”

Bucky huffed, getting extremely defensive all of the sudden before smacking Steve’s arm and stomping off dramatically. You rolled your eyes in unison with Steve, calling out to the brunette’s retreating form, “Rude!”

You saw Bucky’s head turn, a smirk moving his lips in and upwards tilt. He flipped you off rather playfully, before turning and going to talk to Pietro, who was folding up a few of the blankets. You turned to face Steve, who was looking down at his phone, his brows furrowed together. 

“Texting your girlfriend?” You asked casually, crossing your arms and settling into a casual pose. You watched as the blonde shook his head, turning the screen of his phone around so that you could actually see it. 

“Don’t have a girlfriend at the moment, doll. Just playing a game.” He smiled, “But I can’t seem to get this one.”

Taking the phone from his grasp, you looked down at the small screen in your hands, biting your lip as you thought of a way to complete the puzzle. When you did, you turned so that he could watch the screen over your shoulder, tapping on the screen and completing the puzzle for him. You giggled when a small pop-up started to celebrate the puzzle’s completion, awarding Steve with a few extra hints and lives for the next rounds. 

Steve took in a deep breath, as if tension was being released from him. He hugged you from behind, picking you up and spinning you around in a circle. “That damn level had me stuck for an entire day.” He huffed, setting you down once you started to squirm in his arms. He pecked your cheek in friendly manner, beaming down at you like you had solved the mysteries of the universe. You giggled softly, patting his arm and blushing once you realized that he had kissed your cheek. 

“You guys are really affectionate, aren’t you?” You commented.

Steve shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and kicking at the dirt near the trashcan, glancing around and watching the others finish packing everything up, “Most of us have lived in the same neighbourhood since we were in kindergarten, really. I mean, Pietro and Loki haven’t, but the rest of us have been friends. Especially Buck and me, since our parents were really close way before we were even born.” He smiled, looking over at Bucky and humming happily. 

“We’re affectionate because we’re really like a family.” He paused to laugh pretty loudly, “Everyone at school thinks we’re in a giant polyamorous relationship and that we all have orgies every Friday night.” 

“Do you?” You teased, playing with a stray lock of your hair. 

Steve smirked, patting your head, “Only once.” 

You couldn’t tell if he was being completely serious or not, so you just decided to nod and laugh, hoping that that was the right thing to do. And apparently, it was, since Steve cracked a smile and started to laugh, before taking your hand and leading you to the truck. 

“You don’t mind all the touchiness, do you?” He asked, looking down at you, wanting to make sure that you weren’t going to go home and freak out about how close they all were once you were in your room. 

You shook your head, playing with his fingers as you walked, “Nope, it’s just a little different for me, my friends barely ever even hugged.”

Steve’s brows rose quite high at that, before he shook his head and sighed softly, “Wow. Must’ve been a pretty boring friendship.”

You giggled quietly, playfully smacking him on the arm and teasing, “At least we didn’t have orgies every Friday night.” You paused to act as if you were seriously considering the prospect, “Although, that would be pretty fun, wouldn’t it be?” You looked up at him, trying to fake an expression of actual interest. 

Natasha shrugged, tilting her head and giving you a wide, mischievous smirk, “Well, now that you’ve started to become part of the group, you’re going to find out sooner or later.” She joked, running a hand back through her fiery red locks. Steve nodded after she finished speaking, pulling you into another hug, his arms wrapping snugly about your waist. 

He leaned his head down, whispering softly in your ear, “She’s right, you know.”  
X

Standing in the bathroom connected to your bedroom, you sighed happily, running a hand through your wet hair to brush out the tangled strands. You smiled widely at your reflection, sighing happily as you looked at yourself. 

_See, (Name)? Finding friends wasn’t as hard as you thought it would be…_ You blushed as your mind started to think of other things as well. 

_And they’re all hot as hell._

You giggled very quietly to yourself, jumping when you heard your phone buzz from your desk in your room. Making sure that your towel was snugly wrapped around your chest, you made your way out to your room, picking up your phone and reading the message. It was from Pietro. You didn’t think that he had ever gotten your number from you, but he most likely asked Steve or Bucky. 

_Incoming: What’s up, draga?  
Outgoing: Not much, just finished taking a shower. What about you? _

You giggled as his reply came quickly, rolling your eyes and blushing at the obvious flirting that Pietro was trying to do. 

_Incoming: That’s hot. I’m sad you didn’t bother to invite me.  
Outgoing: I promise I’ll invite you tomorrow night when I wanna take a shower. That sound good, Piet?   
Incoming: Hell yes. HELL YES. I like you, draga.   
Outgoing: Awh, I like you too! You guys are the coolest. You want to hang out sometime before school starts?  
Incoming: I would love to hang out with you. What about tomorrow?  
Outgoing: Sure! You can just come over here and then we’ll figure out what we want to do.  
Incoming: Other than taking a shower together?  
Outgoing: Well, duh! Unless you plan on trying to keep my in the shower for the entire afternoon.  
Incoming: Of course not. I’m more romantic than that… Goodnight, printessa.  
Outgoing: Night! Don’t let Natasha bite. _

You giggled quietly as you typed out your last message to Pietro, a blush reddening your cheeks to a deep, scarlet red that you never think you had gone to before. You had just been seriously flirting with a guy, something that you never thought you’d do so soon. Even though you knew he wasn’t entirely serious about taking a shower with you, you couldn’t help but wonder if you’d actually agree to do something like that with him. 

Of course, in your head you would have temptingly lead him into your bathroom and had a rather… _Ahem…_ steamy shower with him. 

But in real life you’d probably just melt into a little puddle of anxiety of getting naked with another guy who probably had the physique of a fucking Greek god under those clothes of his. And, now that you thought about it, all of the guys in the group probably had that type of body. 

Natasha even looked like she’d have a body like Aphrodite. And, for a couple of seconds, you really wanted to text her and find out. 

_Since when do I act like such a sex kitten?!_ You yelled in your head, glancing out your window and sighing, going back into your bathroom to change into your pajamas. You came out a few minutes later, deciding to open your window to let some of the humidity from the shower out. Immediately after you did, you were greeted with the noise of rock music, which was coming from Steve’s room. You stuck your head out the window, peering inside of his room to get an idea of exactly what he was doing. 

And, like in a typical teenage romance movie, he was lifting weights. Without a shirt, and glistening with sweat. It actually kind of looked like he was some sort of model for a sports magazine. His hair was ruffled up just a little, and he looked ever so slightly like he might be getting tired. He watched his arms for a couple of moments, before he lifted his head up, a large smirk appearing on his face when he saw that you were watching him with a somewhat dreamy look on your face. 

When you realized that he had spotted you, you yelped, trying to dart back into your room. But like the genius that you were, you ended up hitting your head on the window as you tried to retreat into your room. You groaned loudly, rubbing the back of your head and hissing some very colourful curse words. Steve opened his window after he set his weights down, leaning out to smirk at you. “Hey there, gorgeous. Wanna climb right into my room and watch the rest? You seemed pretty happy over there.”

You shot a harmless glare at him, gingerly touching the part of your head where you had hit it. You eyed the small gap between the houses, laughing when you realized that you could simply climb right over. “You actually serious about taking me up on that offer?” 

Steve laughed, shrugging and opening the window as wide as he possibly could, before leaning out and reaching for you, “I guess so. If you really want to.” 

You debated it for a moment, holding up a finger and running off to shut your door completely, before returning to your window and sitting in the sill, making sure that you wouldn’t take a nasty tumble into the picket fence between the two houses. You gripped Steve’s arms hard, feeling him haul you over the gap with ease, tugging you into his room. Immediately, you were greeted with the smell of cologne and sweat. Normally, you’d be a little repulsed and make a rude comment about it smelling like a boy’s locker room, but in this case you didn’t mind. 

_What in the world has gotten into you, (Name)? First you’re fantasizing about guys you’ve just met, and now you’re climbing into the bedroom of one of those same boys?_ You shook your head, playfully chastising yourself and clicking your tongue, murmuring to yourself without realizing, “Bad girl.”

Steve blinked, his eyes widening at you, “Woah there.”

You blinked, looking up at him with a curious stare, still unaware that you had actually said anything out loud. “What? Did my clothes rip on the way over or something?” You paused to look down at yourself, inspecting the fabric of your pajamas. Steve shook his head slowly, laughing quietly as he put the weights he was using in the corner of his room so that you wouldn’t trip on them and actually hurt yourself.


	4. Makeout Session

Steve shook his head slowly, watching as you righted yourself. You brushed your hands down your sides slowly, straightening the comfy top that you wore, looking up to beam at him happily. 

Steve laughed very quietly at you, moving to sit on his bed, leaning back against the frame casually. You watched him for a few moments, a soft blush still resting on your cheeks. He motioned for you to come over to him, so you did. You took a slow seat next to him, grabbing one of his pillows and starting to play with the soft linen case quietly. 

“Your bed is pretty big, isn’t it?” You said, flopping back and letting the pillow rest against your stomach, running your hands over it absentmindedly. You tilted your head to the side to look at Steve, laughing when he copied your action, having to move his torso down a little so that he could actually look at your face. 

“I’m kind of tall, so it had to be, really.” He said casually, poking the hand that was resting on top of the pillow you were holding. He smirked slightly, before letting his hand rest next to your own hand, his fingertips drawing small circles over the material. “And I’m notorious for stretching out. When I had a twin bed a couple of years ago I’d almost always end up on the floor by morning.” 

That earned a soft snort from you, your shoulders starting to shake with soft giggles, your eyes widening as you leaned closer to him, “Are you serious?”

He nodded, patting the wall that the bed was up against; “I used to kick myself off from this wall.” He motioned to a few darker spots on the wall, supposedly where his feet had pressed against the wall in order to kick him off. 

“Damn, dude.” You stated simply, reaching up to play with your hair and twirl the strands around your fingertips, twisting it tightly and fiddling with the strands. Steve watched you quietly, before taking a bit of your own hair, tugging it playfully. You squeaked out of surprise, since the tug did nothing more than give you a jolt, glaring at him harmlessly, reaching over and tugging on one of the short strands of his hair. 

Steve gasped softly, pouting and giving you an innocent look as he ran a hand over the spot where you had tugged, “I didn’t pull that hard, (Name)!”

You stuck your tongue out at him playfully, dissolving into a soft fit of giggles before leaning forward to press a friendly kiss against his cheek in apology. You stayed close to him after that, deciding that you might as well get in on the cuddliness if you were going to be staying in the group. And, like the two of you had been friends for years, Steve wrapped an arm around you, letting it hook around your waist to pull him close. You rested your head against his shoulder, placing your hand against his chest and turning your head up to look at him, an eyebrow perked, “I think I completely understand why everyone thinks that you’re all together.”

Steve shrugged, giving you a crooked smile, “I don’t mind that, really. It keeps all the annoying freshmen girls away from me who just want to sleep with the varsity quarterback so they can brag on Snapchat.” He paused to laugh softly, shaking his head before a question popped into his head, “Do you have one of those?”

You nodded slowly, even though you had barely had time to use the thing recently. You used to talk to your friends all the time on it, but with finals and you moving, you had stopped. You relatively enjoyed the little app, it was a good way to waste your time when you had absolutely nothing else to do, but you definitely weren’t obsessed with it like some of the other people you had known at school.

Steve’s face lit up with interest, and he grabbed his phone from the very short bookshelf that was resting at the end of his bed, the back plastered with photos of him and the rest of the group, as well as cutouts from magazines that you were sure his parents probably didn’t approve of. “What is it?” He asked you, a yellow glow lighting up his face briefly before it went away, his thumbs swiping to the side in order to add you to his friends list. 

You spelled out your username happily, having to take a few moments to remember the sequence of numbers that had been placed after it. He tapped the profile that came up happily, immediately taking a picture of the both of you before sending it to you. “I’ll send your user to the rest of them, if you want me to.”

Nodding, you smiled happily, laughing softly as Steve messaged them all in a group chat. You moved up slightly to watch him, lifting your head a bit to see the screen that he was holding above his face. You laughed when you saw the various replies, and you assumed that within the next few minutes, your phone would be going absolutely crazy with friend requests and various different pictures that they’d taken. 

_Oh, it’s so awesome to have friends like this!_ You thought joyfully in your head, moving to look up at Steve’s face again. 

“This may be an awkward question, but _have_ you ever dated anyone in the group?” You inquired, curious to see what way Steve swung. Of course, you assumed he liked girls, especially due to all of the raunchy pictures that were plastered across the back of his bookshelf and along the walls. 

Steve shrugged slowly, tipping his head to the side and adjusting you so that your legs were placed across his lap, his hand resting on your calf casually, playing with the fabric of your pants. “I dated Natasha for a few months, if you really call making out and using each other as an excuse to get out of stuff dating.”

You nodded slowly, making a soft noise in answer, before you went on to your next question, “So you’re just into chicks?”

Steve smirked down at you, winking slowly before he hummed, thinking about how to answer, “Most of the time, yeah. But I’m definitely not gonna lie and say I haven’t found some guys attractive.”

You giggled softly, patting your hand against his chest rapidly, “Who?” You gasped softly, “Would it be anyone that I would know, like actors or whatever?”

He shook his head slowly, pressing a finger against your lips and murmuring, “I’m sworn to secrecy. You’ve gotta find that out yourself. It’s way more fun that way.”

You huffed softly, rolling your eyes before nipping at the tip of his finger in order to get it away from your mouth, “But I want to know now! It’s more fun if I know now!”

Steve shook his head slowly, his eyes twinkling with mischief while one of his hands came to play with your hair again, brushing through it gently before he started to twist is about his fingers. You watched him out of the corner of your eye for a few moments, before you started to guess out loud, hoping that he’d give some indication as to whether you were right or not. 

“Bucky.” You said simply, watching his face for any sign of change. Either he was amazing at hiding subtle facial features, or he didn’t think that Bucky was attractive. But you couldn’t see why not, especially if they were close friends that had practically grown up in the same household. And come on, who would absolutely melt into a puddle every time they looked into Bucky’s chocolate pools? You certainly felt that way. 

But, since it was your first guess, you weren’t about to get frustrated. So, you kept listing off names of the guys in the group, as well as some of the hottest actors that you knew of. But each time you said a name, his face remained the same, his eyes simply looking across your face, starting to sparkle with amusement at each attempt that you made. 

After a while, you gave up, flopping back down with your arms across your chest, moving yourself away from him completely so he could feel the true extent of your pouting session. He laughed softly, moving back over to you, but not touching you quite yet. He propped up his head with his hand, leaning against his elbow and looking down at you, his smile taking up the entirety of his face. “I’m not just going to tell you! You’ve got to observe.” He poked your nose playfully, leaning his face much closer to yours. Instead of blushing like you would have earlier, you simply turned your head off to the side, refusing to look into those baby blue orbs of his. You weren’t really that upset, of course, you just felt like being a little bit of a brat towards Steve. 

Steve made a soft noise in the back of his throat, pressing two fingertips against your jaw, moving your chin so that you were made to look into his eyes. But, instead of meeting a charming boyish smile, you were met with a large smirk. He pressed his nose softly against yours, laughing low in his throat and murmuring, “You know, you’re absolutely adorable when you think your bratty resolve can hold out.”

You felt a blush creeping up the sides of your face, your eyes widening very slightly as you watched Steve. His hand rested against your cheek, and you were absolutely certain that he could feel them warming up as he stared into your eyes. One of your hands came to rest over his, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth, wondering exactly what he was planning on doing. 

Not like you’d protest, of course. 

You wondered if this was just some strange dream for a few moments, and right before anything actually happened you’d wake up in your bed the next morning, where you hadn’t actually climbed into Steve’s room and did stuff that was akin to a romance novel. 

Steve leaned a little closer, his head turning slightly so his nose wouldn’t bump into yours, his breath fanning over your face as he spoke, “Can we see if that resolve can last through me kissing you?”

You squeaked very quietly, hardly registering the fact that his lips were against yours until you tried to speak, squirming about it surprise and pulling your lips from his. He pulled away rather quickly, a slightly disappointed look on his face before you started to speak, “I think you’d already cracked it. But… Is the kiss still being offered?”

Steve laughed softly, much happier now that you weren’t rejecting him, “You damn well know it’s still on the table.”

You rolled your eyes, huffing softly and leaning up to kiss him again. Normally you’d never done this kind of thing, but really, what was the harm in kissing a guy? It wasn’t like people your age didn’t do worse things than this. 

You sighed sweetly as he continued to kiss you, holding your sides gently as he hovered above you, purring low in his throat when one of your knees came to rest against his hip. 

It seemed like eternity before either of you felt like you needed to pull away, but when you did you were both panting, a wide smile appearing on Steve’s mouth. You giggled, reaching up and poking his bottom lip, swollen from the kiss. 

“I liked that.” You hummed, looking across his face and smiling wider when he nodded, his hand trailing up and down your side aimlessly. You sighed happily at the gentle touch, immediately wanting another kiss. 

And he gave you one, without you having to even ask for it. This time is was a little deeper, the both of you having acclimated to one another. Before long, it delved into a rather heated French kiss, Steve’s hands freely roaming across your stomach. They didn’t go much lower, knowing that you probably weren’t entirely committed to going that far with someone at that moment in time. You purred softly into his mouth as his hands came to rest at your hips, rubbing them gently and kissing him much deeper. 

After you broke away from him this time, your pupils were blown wide, practically gasping for air. Steve wasn’t much different from you, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his lips swollen from the kiss that you had shared. He gave you a happy look, running a hand down your face and pecking your cheek. 

He blinked when he heard his mother coming up the stairs, calling his name in a lilting Irish accent. He gasped softly, sitting up and starting to motion to the window frantically, hissing under his breath so that his mother wouldn’t hear, “She’s going to kill me if she finds you in here!” 

You gasped quietly, moving and shimmying under the bed, making sure that no part of you was sticking out from under the bed, you tensed when you saw the door open near the bed, seeing Sarah’s feet come in and pass the threshold of Steve’s doorway. Steve quickly waved at his mother, going to hug her and greet her. 

“So, ah. Mom. What brings you to this side of the house?” He asked, and you nearly smacked yourself in the face for how suspicious he was acting. It definitely sounded as if he was hiding something from her, and Sarah seemed to pick up on it, her tone immediately suspicious.

“Did Tony give you weed?” She asked, her arms crossing over her chest, and one hip cocking out, giving him a defiant stare. 

Steve scoffed, shaking his head and retching, “No, ew. Gross. And you know I have asthma! I couldn’t smoke it even if I wanted to!” Steve groaned.

Sarah kept looking at him, “Then what were you doing up here? I heard something, and you definitely look like you just slept with someone. Your hair is sticking up in different directions!”

You clapped a hand over your mouth quickly; pressing it against your own lips as hard as you possibly could to keep from screaming in laughter. You hadn’t even noticed that his hair was all over the place! _Oh, good luck getting out of this one Steve, for all I know, you’ve probably got red lipstick smudged all over your face!_

Steve shook his head, “I fell asleep for a little bit, and you know I talk in my sleep sometimes.” He admitted a little shyly, like he almost didn’t want you to know that he talked in his sleep. Rather, you thought it was adorable, as long as he wasn’t shouting out profanities and saying extremely strange things. You nodded to yourself, his tone sounding rather convincing. And, much to Steve’s pleasure, his mother took the bait, giving a soft sigh and starting to turn on her heel. 

“It is pretty late, dear. Go back to bed.” She smiled softly, pecking his cheek before closing the door behind her, pausing to say to him, “Are you going to hang out with… What’s her name… (Name), tomorrow?”

Steve shrugged, a large smile on his face, “Maybe if she’s free. But she might be hanging out with somebody else.”

Sarah giggled quietly, “I like her. She should be your next girlfriend.”

The both of your blushed heavily, and you almost wanted to wriggle out from under the bed and wave at Sarah. But then Steve would most definitely get his ass turned into grass. Steve sat on the bed, causing the frame to bend slightly, and you had a fear that you’d get squished. “Yeah, I know. I like her too.”

Sarah giggled, starting to close the door once and for all, “Ask her out, Steve! You’re such a charming young man when you’re taking a girl out on a date.”

Steve sighed again, getting up and playfully pushing him mother down the hallway and towards her own bedroom, “Yeah, you’ve said! Now go and romance dad. Oh, god, no. Please don’t! Actually sleep, it’s late, just like you said!”


	5. The Speedster

_8:48 am_

Slowly blinking yourself awake, you stared blankly at your ceiling, the ghost of a smile playing on your relaxed features as you observed the patterns in the ceiling. You started to turn your head lazily after a little while, wanting to know what time it was. Normally you didn’t really mind mornings, and today definitely wasn’t an exception. You squeaked happily when you heard your phone buzz with a new message. 

You tugged it off of the chargers, giving a short laugh when you saw off different kinds of Snapchat notifications, reminding yourself to open them all later. But first, you decided to open the most recent message that you had gotten. 

_Incoming: Morning, Printessa~ Howd you sleep?  
Outgoing: *wink* It would’ve been better if you were with me. _

You giggled to yourself as you sent the message, already in a rather mischievous mood. 

_Incoming: Then why don’t I just come over right now? Then we could go back to bed together ;)  
Outgoing: Then get your ass over here! I expect my doorbell to ring in less than two minutes. _

You gave a quiet laugh when he didn’t reply, heading out of your room to look out the front windows of your house. When you saw the boy sprinting out of his house and across the cul-de-sac, you couldn’t help but snort, bracing yourself against the window because of the endless giggles that wracked your body. 

You had to support yourself against the stair’s handrails as you walked down after hearing Pietro ring the bell, wiping away the amused tears that brimmed at your eyes. Slowly, you opened the door while taking a deep breath to calm yourself, giving Pietro a loopy smile when you saw him. 

“What’s up, speedy?” You tried to ask casually, finding that your voice was a little strained due to you being mostly out of breath. 

Pietro rolled his eyes playfully, giving you a quiet sigh before he leaned in to peck your cheek, his breathing very slightly faster than normal. You pulled back from him, motioning your hand back over towards the stairs. 

“Come on in.” You said, starting up the stairs and smiling when you heard him follow you quickly. Almost immediately he was able to catch up to you on the stairs, taking a hold of one of your hands as you led him towards your room. 

You walked into your bedroom happily, giving a large, sweeping gesture with your arms while giving Pietro a peppy smile. Letting go of his hand, you sauntered over to your bed and flung yourself down, squealing when Pietro flung himself down in the same fashion you had. He immediately went to hug you close, giving a quiet grunt as he shifted about on the mattress. You gave him a sweet smile, feeling cold enough to lean into him and brush your lips softly against his. Pietro made a surprised noise in the back of his throat before throwing you a winning smirk and leaning in to give you a proper kiss. You gladly reciprocated for a few moments before pulling away and flipping onto your other side and scolding with an entirely playful tone, “You said you wanted to sleep with me! So that’s what we’re doing!” 

Pietro sputtered, gasping quietly and giving you a hurt look while giving you a displeased groan. “You are _such_ a tease!”

You smiled evilly to yourself, snuggling into your blankets once more and shutting your eyes. But Pietro was not about to give up that easily. His hands snuck up your sides slowly, and he nuzzled into your neck, nipping at the most sensitive part of your neck, right where your pulse was. You gave a rather loud squeak, moving and curling up into a ball, a blush blooming on your cheeks. 

He continued his actions gleefully; his fingertips slipping under your shirt in order to thoroughly tickle at your sides. You gasped once again, making all sorts of frantic noises as you kept trying to escape from his ceaseless tickling. When he finally stopped you were facing him again, both of your hands braced against his chest, your own rising and falling rapidly. 

“Who’s the tease now?” You huffed, moving your hand to ruffle his hair in defiance, despite it being mussed up already. Pietro gave you a prideful smirk, blowing you a kiss and winking. 

“I had to get payback somehow, Draga.” He purred, his teeth pulling softly at his bottom lip. You rolled your eyes once again, giving him a harmless glare. He pulled you into a hug, his hands still under your shirt. However, you really didn’t mind, you actually enjoyed the feel of his hands on your skin. 

“You still up for that shower later, Piet?” You questioned, absentmindedly trailing a hand across his chest. You laughed when he nodded eagerly, a happy look settling on his face. “Are you this excited because you’ve never actually seen a girl naked?” 

Pietro gave you a sly look, giving a low laugh before purring at you, “Never one as blindingly gorgeous as you, darling.” 

You shoved your face into his shoulder, listening to the rumble of his chest as he laughed. “You’re just flattering me. I just woke up, how can anyone be blindingly beautiful when they’ve just woken up?” 

Pietro worked a hand through your hair gingerly, pressing a kiss against your forehead. “That’s a question you’ve gotta ask yourself. You definitely manage it.” 

You shook your head defiantly, moving your head to look at him with narrowed eyes. “No!” You said firmly, blinking when Pietro pulled you towards him and captured your lips in a deep kiss. 

He pulled away when you felt as if you would pass out from the passion you felt from the kiss, surprised when he growled lowly at you, “You really can’t tell, can you?” He asked, smirking when his question earned a quizzical look from you. He pressed his forehead against yours, trailing a hand up and down your spine lazily, “You are driving us all mad. Haven’t you noticed how we all just want to be around you?” 

You blinked slowly, fumbling with your words as you spoke, rather unsure of yourself. “I… I mean… I’ve noticed that… You all like me…” You finished lamely, sighing quietly in frustration at your lack of social finesse. You heard Pietro start to chuckle, a hand coming up to cover the wide grin that immediately started to form on his lips. You gave a quiet sigh, shaking your head and crossing your arms over yourself. Pietro eventually recovered from his fit of laughter, leaning down to kiss you sweetly, purring at you happily. 

“Draga… Every single one of us likes you.” He winked, tugging on a strand of your hair and smirking while looking off to the side as he thought of something, “In fact, we were all betting on who would be lucky enough to kiss you first.” He gets a hopeful look in his eye, giddy for your next answer, “Tell me, did I win?”

You gave him a large smirk, deciding not to tell him that Steve was the one who actually managed to kiss you first. You didn’t want to pop his bubble just yet. So instead, you shrugged, giving him a coy look and glancing off to the side while you spoke, your face not revealing your lie. “I don’t know, are you?” You said softly, lifting up your hands and observing your nails. 

Pietro gave you an unamused look, before wrapping an arm around you and nibbling on your earlobe gently, smirking softly when you started to squirm since his breath was tickling at your neck. “I’ll take that as a yes then, draga.”

You smirked slightly to yourself, glancing at Pietro out of the corner of your eye before becoming curious, “What does that word mean?”

“Draga? It means darling.” He said, brushing a hand through his hair and moving to lean over you again, brushing his lips over yours softly while tracing a hand over the bottom of your jaw. 

You smiled up at him sweetly, mimicking his actions and nuzzling him sweetly, before taking in a deep breath and poking his nose, “So, you all want me, huh?”

Pietro gave a slow nod, sitting back and brushing his hands through his hair slowly. “Definitely. Nat was thinking about asking you out sometime this week.”

You gave a small laugh, “Maybe I should buy some lingerie to impress you all at your next group orgy.”

Pietro looked confused for a few moments, tilting his head at you and blinking slowly before it finally registered in his head what you were talking about, “Ah! Yeah, I think you should.” He winked at you, “If you do, do me a favour and send us all a picture of what it looks like.”

You gave a soft blush, tapping his nose again and nodding, “I sure will.” You said with a wink, planning on just sending him a picture with the lingerie on the hanger. You definitely wanted to give the boys a hard time when it came to that kind of stuff, simply because you wanted to be mischievous little tease. 

Pietro saw the look in your eyes, however, and growled playfully at you, “Or I could just come over and have you do a little fashion show for me, yeah?” 

You shrugged, fighting against a blush that wanted to appear on your cheeks. “I guess you could do that.” You gave him a pretty smile, pushing at his chest and sitting up, “Let’s go take a shower!” You said suddenly, tugging at his hands as you went swiftly into your bathroom, giggling as he followed with a wide grin, sighing happily as you closed the door behind the two of you. 

“I definitely want to take a shower.” He said, watching as you turned on the water, leaning against the countertop casually as he slid off his shirt, smiling widely and hooking his thumbs underneath the waistband of his pants. You turned back to him and smiled sweetly, before tugging off your shirt slowly, wondering if you should be jumping into something this quickly with Pietro. 

But, you were a teenager, and why not just jump into a shower with some hot Sokovian guy? Its not like you were hurting anyone, really. 

So you just smiled wider, tugging off your pajama pants and tossing them onto the counter haphazardly, moving over to Pietro and kissing his collarbone quickly, “I don’t think that it’s entirely fair you’ve still got your pants on.”

Pietro nodded, immediately moving to tug them down as you crossed your arms and watched him expectantly. He tossed them onto the counter much like you had done with yours, motioning to his boxer shorts and giving you a triumphant smirk. You giggled quietly, nodding happily and tugging off your bra as you turned to check the temperature of the water. You tossed your bra over your shoulder, glancing back when you heard Pietro make an odd noise. 

You laughed rather loudly when you saw Pietro tugging your bra off of his head. He huffed, tossing it down and raising a brow at you, shaking his head and leaning over to tug off his boxers. He winked at you once again when your eyes flitted curiously downwards. You blushed heavily, raising a brow and immediately distracting yourself with a half empty shampoo bottle. 

You hadn’t actually ever seen a naked guy before, so you weren’t exactly prepared to see his cock, even though you knew you’d be getting into the shower together. 

Yeah, you really hadn’t thought it through that much. You gave a quiet laugh at yourself, tugging down your panties slowly, and instead of throwing it back over your shoulder, you turned quickly and placed it on top of the pile of your clothes before jumping into the shower, thankful that the shower door was frosted glass, blurring your figure completely, and allowing you to avert your gaze as Pietro came over to join you, pressing a warm kiss against your cheek as he joined you, putting his hand under the stream of water and nodding. 

“You got it perfect, draga. Not too hot.” He sighed happily, placing his hands gingerly on your hips and murmuring down to you softly, “Are you sure you want this? You looked a little shocked when I took everything off.”

You gave a quiet laugh in order to brush off your awkwardness and inexperience, nodding and patting his stubbly cheek as you stuck your hair under the water. “Of course… Of course, just getting used to having an extra body in the shower with me.” 

Pietro nodded slowly, smiling gently at you and running his hands up and down your arms happily, looking around the shower. “It seems big enough for one more person, don’t you think?”

You followed his gaze around the wide shower, nodding, “Yeah, looks like it. The shower I had in my last house was tiny. This is so nice.” You smiled as you ran a hand along the tiled wall, giggling when Pietro copied your actions exactly. 

Pietro gave you a sweet smile, before reaching out and grabbing a random bottle of soap, reading the label and humming quietly. “Your shampoo smells like roses?” He asked, opening the top and smelling it happily. 

You nodded slowly, turning to face him and taking the bottle, “You want your hair to smell like roses?”

Pietro gave you an enthusiastic nod before giving you a playful giggle, watching as you poured a dollop of shampoo into your hand, before reaching up to rub it into his curly hair. 

You lathered the soap around in his hair, smirking and pulling each strand of his hair up so it formed a small point, the colour of his hair combined with the frothiness of the shampoo reminding you of whipped cream. You snorted, watching as Pietro poked his head out of the shower in order to see his hair in the mirror, snorting along with you as he closed the door once again, shivering when the cool air hit his hot skin. 

“Wow, you’re creative, aren’t you?” He teased, sticking his hair under the water and washing out the shampoo, shaking his hair out at you in retaliation before he started looking for the matching bottle of conditioner. 

You turned once again, going about your different shower tasks, hearing Pietro mutter to himself as he put the conditioner in his hair and scrubbed it about. The both of you showered quietly, with the occasional giggle from you when Pietro ran his hand along your leg or started to kiss on your neck. 

As you showered, you found that you couldn’t stop smiling, and when you got out, you continued to laugh as you slipped around, stealing Pietro’s towel and wrapping it around yourself instead, gasping when he lunged after you and running back into your room, trying to hide in your closet since it wasn’t completely filled with your stuff yet. He was pretty quick though, pushing his way into the closet and grabbing you, holding you to his chest tightly and kissing all over your cheeks, growling at you with a playful tone.   
“You’re such a mischievous little thing!” He huffed, tugging on strands of your wet hair. You tugged back on his, sticking your tongue out at him and giving little huffs as you struggled to get out of his strong grasp so that you could throw a pillow at him or something. 

You sighed heavily, finding that in your struggles he only managed to hold you tighter, since your arms slipped away from his chest, and he could hold your arms down. You pouted for a moment, deciding to go limp and just hanging in his arms, smirking widely when he stumbled forward, having to remove one arm from you to brace himself on the wall. You slipped away from him, running over to your bed and burrowing under your blankets, giggling quietly when you heard Pietro come over to the side of your bed, trying to tug the blankets up, sighing when you simply put all of your weight on them so that he wouldn’t get enough leverage to pull the fabric up. 

You taunted him from under your warm cocoon, smirking widely to yourself, “Ohh! I bet Steve could lift this up, you must really not care that much.” You said offhandedly, sighing heavily, “I wish he was the one who was taking a shower with me.”

Pietro gave a quiet chuckle, “Oh, we could always arrange that, Printessa. But you’ve got to come out from under there first, don’t you?”


	6. In The Changing Room

_1:52 pm_

You were lying giddily on the bed, smiling to yourself and playing games on your phone, pausing every so often to reply to the messages that were constantly bombarding your phone. You didn’t really mind, it was definitely keeping you from getting too lonely or bored by yourself. 

But a particular text from Natasha caught your attention.

_Incoming: Hey there, cutie. Wanna come with me to the mall?  
Outgoing: I’m surprised you actually want to go to the mall in the first place.  
Incoming: I need some new bras. You in or no?  
Outgoing: Hell yeah. I need some too. See you in ten. _

You smiled slowly to yourself, shoving your phone in your pocket and going to slip on a pair of comfortable shoes, and grabbing your bag. You hopped down the stairs happily, quickly telling your parents that you were going to go out with Natasha. 

Your mom laughed, standing up and pausing the television show that she was watching with your father, jogging over to her purse and pulling out a couple of twenties for you, even though you had more than enough money for yourself. However, you took the money with a wide smile, jumping giddily and kissing your mom’s cheeks. You thanked her about a million times, jumping when you heard the horn of Natasha’s car sound from outside your front door. You quickly hugged your dad, rushing out the door and heading towards Natasha’s car. 

The redhead laughed quietly as you hopped in, giving her a sweet smile and blowing a kiss at her. 

“Someone’s excited.” She laughed, starting to drive off, resting one hand lazily on the wheel, the other one fiddling with a strand of her wavy hair. You shrugged slowly, resting your head against the headrest while giving her a lazy smirk. 

“Well, it’s not every day I get to go buy bras with a pretty girl.” You gave her a teasing wink, laughing very quietly when she pulled down her sunglasses, wriggling a brow at you and blowing you a kiss. You giggled even harder at that, glancing out the window and watching the unfamiliar road whiz by. 

Natasha fiddled with the radio quietly as you watched the road, glancing at you every so often. You looked back over at her after a while; perking a brow at the music she was listening to. You motioned towards the radio, laughing, “I wasn’t aware we got Russian stations out here.”

Natasha snorted, pointing at the CD player right above the radio, “We don’t. It’s a CD.” She hummed softly, smiling slightly to herself; “My grandma sent it over on my birthday last year.”

You nodded, smiling and listening to the completely foreign words that were playing happily from the speakers. “What are they saying?”

Natasha smirked slightly, pausing for a moment to actually listen to the words and translating for you, “ _Perhaps not always to work out so save someone’s nerves… My religion - the fire and series in the first…_ ” She said, laughing quietly at the next bit, and shaking her head, “Let’s just say, this lady is pretty obsessed with a guy, but this guy doesn’t exactly return the love quite yet.”

You gave her a curious look, watching her smile turn slightly evil and mischievous. “She kidnapped him, (Name).”

You gave a little surprised noise in the back of your throat, blinking a couple of times. “You Russians are just… Crazy.” You muttered, watching as the redhead pulled into a parking space near the front of the mall. She winked at you as she got out of the car, purring something in Russian at you as she shut the car door. You got out much slower than she did, laughing when you saw her leaning against the trunk of her car, her hand resting lazily on her hip. 

“It’s about damn time.” She laughed quietly, holding out her hand for you to take it. You laughed quietly, walking over to her and taking her hand in the both of yours, holding it to your heart and sighing happily. 

“Oh, Natasha, I’ve always wanted to hold your hand!” You cooed, smirking widely and watching her give you a weird look before she started to tug you towards the large shopping complex. You squeaked quietly as you tried to keep up with her speed, even though she wasn’t that much taller than you she walked like she was. 

The redhead laughed quietly, looking back at you and slowing down once she noticed that you were practically jogging to keep up with her. She motioned over to the brightly lit Victoria’s Secret, laughing softly when you offered only a soft blush in response. She wriggled her eyebrows at you seductively, tugging you into the perfumed, brightly lit store that had you blinking as soon as you entered. 

You bit your lip as you took in all of the posters of scantily clad women lining the walls in between white and baby pink stripes. Between the shining black pillars and the many crystal chandeliers, you immediately felt like you were in Barbie’s French chateau. You laughed to yourself, your eye catching on a sparkling set of lingerie, blinking as the glimmering rhinestone diamonds caught the light and reflected back into your eye. Natasha glanced over at it, dramatically sliding her sunglasses back on and moving to shield your eyes from the light, “Careful, staring at those sets are like trying to look at the sun.” She warned you, tapping your cheek before spinning on her heel and walking off to head towards the less flashy sets of bras and panties. You followed her, giggling when she showed you a pair of leopard print underwear, complete with black lace. You rolled your eyes slowly, laughing and picking up a set of zebra print underwear. 

“I think these would look a lot better on you, Tasha.” You teased, shoving them towards her. She immediately shoved them down. 

“Hell no. If you want me to model underwear for you, at least pick something a little nicer than that!” She huffed, turning and pointing at a black lace bra and matching underwear. She went over to take the two separate pieces off of the rack, waving them at you before turning to disappear into the dressing room. 

You didn’t follow her this time, instead looking through the different kinds of bras they had, blinking when you felt your phone buzzing in your pocket. You picked it up, gasping quietly when you opened the message that Natasha had sent you. 

_Incoming: See? Isn’t this set much nicer than that other one?_ You swallowed thickly, glancing back at the photo she had sent you several times, your blush intensifying each time that you looked. Normally, you were really more attracted to guys than girls, but… _God damn it_ Natasha was hot!

You bit your lip, laughing and deciding to play with her a little, since you had done the same with thing with Pietro and Steve. 

_Outgoing: Definitely ;) Mind if I join you?_

As soon as the text was delivered, you heard Natasha’s laugh coming from the dressing rooms, replying to you quickly. 

_Incoming: Let me pick something for you, first. That won’t look nearly as pervy.  
Outgoing: Let’s be honest, it’s still pretty pervy. _ You shot back at her, glancing up just as you saw two girls heading into the same dressing room, giggling and carrying quite a few pairs of bras and panties in their arms. You rolled your eyes slowly, waving at Natasha as she came from the dressing room. You smirked slightly, motioning to the large array of displays around the store and smiling at her. 

“Pick your poison.” You said, tilting your head to the side innocently, a blush still prominent on your cheeks. Natasha laughed evilly to herself, stopping in the centre of the large store, putting a hand to her cheek in thought as her mossy green eyes trailed over the entirety of the store. She smirked slightly as she found something for you, moving over to it casually and rifling through the bra rack, glancing at you and eyeing your chest for a few moments before picking out a bra. 

She came back over towards you, handing you the bra and pointing to the size on the tag, “This is right.” She said, nodding as you looked at the tag, your eyes widening in surprise as the number matched exactly what you wore. 

“Holy shit, Natasha. How in the hell did you guess it so quick?” You breathed, watching her as she brought you a pair of matching panties, pushing you back over towards the dressing rooms, grabbing herself a couple of bras as she guided you. 

She scoffed quietly, leading you into one of the larger dressing rooms and settling down on a bright pink settee, lounging back and purring at you. “Gimme a show, sweetheart.” She giggled, running a hand through her wavy red locks, a winning smirk settling on her plush lips. 

You sighed heavily, looking down at the underwear that she had grabbed for you. It was a pretty maroon, with small black rhinestones dotting at certain spots on the little bit of lace that was covering the bra. In the middle was a small satin bow, covering a front clip that you were having a bit of a struggle to open. 

You blushed quietly as you set the piece of lingerie down, giggling softly and watching Natasha use her nails to unhook the front clasp. She smirked at you, tossing it at your face and giggling when you barely caught it. “You’re procrastinating! You haven’t got what I haven’t seen on myself.”

You shrugged, setting your bag down and pulling off your shirt slowly. Of course, the fact you’d showered with Pietro earlier that morning took your nerves out of the equation about undressing in front of Natasha. You laughed to yourself when you reached your bra, reaching behind yourself to unclasp your bra with one hand while the other grabbed the bra you had let fall to the floor. You slid your bra off of your shoulders slowly, smirking at Natasha as she watched you; her pupils dilated slightly and most obviously trying not to stare. 

With a quiet giggle, you swung your hips slightly, sashaying over to snatch the pair of panties from Natasha’s outstretched hand, sliding them on over the ones you were already wearing. Natasha smirked widely at you, mumbling something in Russian and tilting her head, “That underwear is a little more sheer than I thought it was.” She motioned towards your bottoms, which were made from a stretchy, intricate lace, dotted with the same darkly coloured diamonds that were on the bra. You turned to look at yourself in the mirror, blinking at your reflection. 

_Damn._ You thought, looking down at your hips, laughing when you saw the colour of your underwear showing through the ones you were modelling for Natasha. 

The redhead chuckled quietly from behind you, tapping away on her phone and smirking, “The boys are gonna be so jealous when they find out I’m shopping for lingerie with you.”

You smirked slightly, looking at yourself in the mirror and smiling gently. You loved how the set looked on you, and thankfully, it was one of the cheaper ones, so you weren’t blowing all of your money on one set of underwear. You slid the underwear off of you, deciding that you wanted to buy it. You put both of them back on the hangers, waving them at Natasha and smiling. “Wanna send a picture of this to the boys?” 

Natasha nodded, opening her Snapchat and taking a picture of you holding the set up and sending it to the boys. You smiled slowly at her, moving to put your clothing back on. 

Natasha stood slowly, rifling through the small pile of bras she had chosen while she had dragged you into the dressing room, moving to try them on happily. She looked absolutely amazing in all of them, you thought, and when she asked for your opinion you could only tell her that she looked absolutely gorgeous. 

She always giggled in response, shaking her head and modelling the next bra for you. When she was finished, she decided the ones she had liked the best, picking up the ones she enjoyed, and putting the ones she didn’t quite like on a rack for one of the workers to put back. 

The redhead smirked lightly at you, motioning towards the door, opening it slowly. “You ready to do, cutie?” She asked you, waiting for you to catch up to her before walking towards the counter slowly. You nodded quietly, happy with the set that you had. 

You didn’t really care for most of the stuff in here, since a lot of it was just super sexy lingerie. At the moment, you really didn’t have any need for such a thing. 

Natasha let you go first at the checkout, laughing when the cashier complimented your choice, telling you that it was one of the more popular sellers. 

“Are you going to show this off to your boyfriend when you get home?” The cashier asked you, taking the underwear and wrapping it up in pink tissue paper before putting it in a pink striped bag. You smiled at her happily, taking the bag and stepping back while Natasha put her items on the counter. 

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend. Just wanted something pretty.” You shrugged, laughing and leaning casually against Natasha as she took out her debit card to pay. 

The cashier nodded slowly, moving to grab several more sheets of tissue paper to wrap Natasha’s lingerie in. 

The redhead watched the lady quietly, before laughing to herself and saying, “She might have one soon. I know a couple of guys who are head over heels for her.” 

Natasha’s statement caused a blush to appear on your cheeks once again, and you smacked at her arm, huffing and watching the cashier start to laugh, winking at you playfully. 

“Well, you know where to come if you ever need something to impress your future boyfriend.” She laughed, smiling softly and putting the last of Natasha’s lingerie into the bag, sliding it over and giving the both of you a beaming smile. 

“Have a wonderful rest of your afternoon, ladies!” She chirped, turning to tidy up some things behind the counter. 

The two of you waved back at her, smiling and exiting the store. The two of you moved over by the wall, tilting your heads and looking at each other curiously, wondering where to go next. 

You felt your stomach rumble, turning to face the large food court, which was beckoning you over with the smells of all different kinds of foods. Natasha nodded slowly, smiling and leading you over. The two of you grabbed some food from your favourite place, sitting down at a table and eating happily. 

The redhead took a long sip of her soda, glancing around before laughing, smiling widely and turning back to you. “Speak of the devil. Bucky and Steve are sitting over there.”

You looked over to where Natasha was looking, smirking widely while taking out your phone to text them. 

_Outgoing: I see you!_

You giggled as you saw the two of them suddenly start to look around for you. Of course, since both you and Natasha were sitting behind a pillar, they couldn’t exactly tell that you were over there. The both of you giggled quietly, watching secretly from your table as the two boys suddenly got more and more curious, before sitting back down and shaking their heads. A few moments later, you got a text from Steve. 

_Incoming: Dork, no you can’t! Neither of us can see you!  
Outgoing: Just cuz you can’t see me doesn’t mean I’m not here~ _

You giggled when the two boys looked around again, shaking their heads in defeat, laughing with one another. 

You glanced back at Natasha, giggling quietly when the two boys completely gave up in their search, still refusing to admit that they just sucked at trying to find you.


	7. Lovers' Lane

Of course, the boys weren’t absolutely terrible at finding the two of you. When you started to wave at them, of course. 

Natasha laughed behind her hand as they came trotting over, nearly tripping a small child who decided to run out in front of them at the very last moment with his mother running after him. They dodged quickly; somewhat terrified looks on their faces as they came over, giving you large, goofy grins. 

You gave them both a pretty smile, standing up to kiss their cheeks gently. Natasha made a small noise, laughing as you turned to look at her, a pouty look on her face. 

“You didn’t greet me with a kiss on the cheek, (y/n).” She protested, moving her head so that her cheek was presented out to you, motioning for you to do so. 

Bucky smirked at Natasha, winking at her, “Why doesn’t she do you one better and actually kiss you?” 

You gave a soft blush, leaning over to press a demure kiss on Natasha’s cheek, sitting next to her and holding her hand, winking at her. “I’ll kiss you later, when these two dorks won’t start yelling when we actually kiss.”

Bucky gave you a pretend look of hurt, putting a hand over his heart and leaning against Steve. “Is it so bad I just want to see my two best girl friends getting along?”

The redhead rose a brow slowly, leaning back further in her seat, her thumb trailing lightly across your knuckles. “Why don’t you and Rogers go make out in your truck, if you want to witness some action.”

Steve blushed slightly, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm loosely around Bucky’s shoulders. You gave them a smirk, thinking that they looked even more like a couple than you and Natasha did at the moment. But you could tell they definitely didn’t mind, and the people that were giving them dirty looks became intimidated once Bucky and Steve shot them right back. 

And not to mention the group of girls that looked at Natasha funny when she went to kiss your cheek again. 

The four of you chatted for a while, deciding that the two of you would meet up on a ridge out at the edge of the city. Natasha playfully called it ‘lover’s lane’, telling you quite a few stories of the times she had gone up there with various partners to ‘gaze at the stars’. 

You texted your parents, telling them that you were going to be out a little later with Natasha and the two boys. They told you to have a wonderful time, and as long as you came back before sunrise, you could stay out as long as you wanted with them. 

At first, you were surprised that they were letting you have so much freedom. But you just assumed it was that they wanted you to make good friends with these guys, and since it was summer you could really do whatever in the hell you wanted. 

That made you damn happy. 

You glanced over at Natasha as she parked, stretching slowly and giving you a sidelong glance, before rolling the windows down and turning the A/C off. 

She winked at you slowly, watching as the boys pulled up in Bucky’s new truck, laughing and hopping out of her car after tugging the key from the ignition, hopping immediately into the back of Bucky’s truck. You followed suit, pecking Steve’s cheek when he came out to greet you. 

He wrapped an arm around your waist, helping you up into the large bed of the truck. You slid over to Natasha, leaning back against her again. 

Bucky hopped up into the bed effortlessly, closing the gate and choosing to lean against it, smirking at all of you, holding up a half empty water-bottle and shaking it. 

“Anyone wanna play spin the bottle?”

Natasha groaned quietly, sighing and glancing at you, leaning close to your ear and muttering, “I swear, this boy won’t give up until he sees us making out.”

You gave a slow shrug, smirking at Natasha, “Well, he’ll probably only end up kissing Steve.” 

Bucky gave Natasha a winning smirk, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist and tugging him closer to him. “Hey, I don’t mind. If I did I wouldn’t have suggested it.”

Natasha shrugged, giggling and winking at the two boys that were sat across from you. “Well, fair enough I guess.” She said, giving a slow shrug and taking the half full water bottle, setting it in the space between all of you. 

She motioned to Bucky, watching as he put his hand on the bottle, preparing to spin it, looking over the three of you. He paused to wink at you, blowing a soft kiss to you before he spun it, eagerly anticipating where the bottle would end up. 

And, just like Natasha had thought, the bottle landed right on Steve. Bucky groaned quietly, tipping his head back and looking at his best friend, shaking his head. 

Steve laughed loudly, putting a hand on his stomach and shaking his head, leaning forward and pretending to growl seductively at him. 

“C’mere you punk. Gimme a kiss.” 

Bucky made a strangled noise as Steve wrapped his hands around his shoulders and tugged him closer, pressing his lips against Bucky’s. 

You giggled immediately as their lips met, covering your mouth and watching as Bucky floundered about in surprise, tugging away and gasping for air, blinking at Steve. “Gimme a little warning, why don’t you?”

Natasha laughed, her eyes twinkling with utter amusement, shaking her head, “But he did!” 

You nodded in agreement, smirking as Bucky motioned to you to spin the bottle. You did so quickly, deciding to annoy Bucky a little and wink at Steve. You blew him a kiss, humming and laughing quietly when it didn’t land on anyone. You spun again quickly, watching as the bottle landed on Bucky. 

He smirked at Steve widely, prodding him on the shoulder and immediately leaning over to you for his kiss. You rolled your eyes, thinking it both amusing and utterly adorable that he was so eager to kiss you. 

You gave him a pretty smile, resting a hand on his cheek gently and giving him a soft kiss. 

“So this means I’m the only person in this group who hasn’t kissed (y/n). I feel left out.” Natasha pointed out, sighing softly and pretending to pout, giving you a look as she reached over to spin the bottle. 

The four of you continued to spin the bottle, giggling when both Bucky and Steve had to have a make out session in the cab of the truck, since Bucky ended up landing on Steve each time he spun the bottle. 

The two boys went into the cab, with Bucky grumbling about the fact that he wanted to kiss you, more so trying to get on Steve’s nerves than actually not wanting to kiss his friend. 

You could definitely tell that there was chemistry between them.

You glanced over at Natasha, turning to take a peek through the window that lined the back of the cab, giggling when you saw that they were actually doing what they said they would. 

“You know they dated for a little bit.” Natasha said, giving you a slow smirk. 

You shrugged, “Nope. Didn’t know that. But I can definitely tell they like one another.” 

Natasha chuckled softly, shrugging, “We’re a really close group of friends, (y/n). Honestly, our relationships are all really open.” She gave a quiet, somewhat nervous, “We actually wanted to try a giant poly relationship. Where all of us just kinda were together all at once.” 

You giggled, giving a soft blush and looking down at the bed of the truck, imagining what it would be like to have multiple romances all at once. You imagined a giant group of friends, all flirting with one another and making out with one another. 

And you damn well thought that that sounded awesome. 

“Mmm, would it work, you think?”

Natasha gave you a flirty look, pressing a very gentle kiss to your lips and humming, “Sweetheart, have you noticed that you’ve kissed over half of the group, and we all still adore you? I think it definitely would.” She played with your fingertips, kissing them softly as she spoke to you. 

You gave a soft blush, jumping when you heard the two boys barrelling out of the car, hopping back into the bed of the truck, their lips swollen from fervent kisses. 

“That was a little longer than seven minutes, darlings.” Natasha stated coolly, winking at Steve and wriggling the bottle of water around slowly. “But either way, shall we continue?”

Steve nodded, glancing at the time, “Yeah, definitely. But do you guys wanna call Tony, Loki, and Pietro out here?”

You gave an enthusiastic nod, happy that more people would be joining your little party. 

Tonight would be fun. Really fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you guys liked it! I'm really looking forward to continuing this series, as I've ALWAYS wanted to write a High School fic with the Avengers.


End file.
